Destiny
by xtaylorrandi94x
Summary: Long ago the fates watched as the humans made all the wrong decisions in love so they decided to lend a helping hand in finding their soul mates. They were given one name, the name that would provide them with forever. Emmett&Bay Rated M for language and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**I COULDN'T RESIST! ANOTHER EMMETT AND BAY IDEA POPPED INTO MY HEAD AND I HAD TO WRITE IT! I'M WEAK! **

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**''Signing/No speaking"**

_**"Signing/Speaking"**_

''Speaking/No signing"

_'Thinking or Flashback'_

**CHAPTER ONE-DESTINY, INTERCEPTED**

_'It is 99.9% certain that Bay is __not__ biologically related to you'_

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

''This is so weird,'' Bay Madeline Kennish sighed.

''Honey I know this is a lot to take in but we just think this would be the best thing to do for everyone. We would like to get to know Daphne and I'm sure you want to know Regina. Right?'' Kathryn Kennish tried to smile. Bay rolled her eyes.

''They're here. You ready?'' John Kennish came out of the house and grabbed his wife's hand in reassurance.

Bay's face turned hard as she saw the two get out of the car in her driveway that were changing everything.

''Daphne dear you're here!'' Her mother yelled excitedly. Daphne Paloma Vasquez smiled back. Her mother, Regina Vasquez watched Bay with a smile.

Bay breathed in deeply. She wasn't ready for all of this. She gripped onto the name written neatly in cursive on her wrist. The name that she desperately needed right now. The name the fates had given her October 22nd at exactly 1:22 A.M. on her fourteeth birthday.

Daphne pulled her from her thoughts.

''I'm really excited to live with you here Bay. When I found out that you were the name written on the back of my friend Emmetts' neck I was really happy he would have someone he had things in common with,'' She smiled.

''Emmett Bledsoe? You know him?'' Bay whispered. Daphne nodded.

''He's been my bestfriend since we were kids. I invited him over tomorrow. I didn't tell him why though, I wanted it to be a surprise.''

Bay felt like she couldn't breathe. She had waited so long for that moment. What would he be like? Would he like her? What things did they have in common?

''What did you mean when you said we had things in common?''

''Emmett is really into photography. Your dad told me how much you love art. Painting, drawing, and photography,'' Daphne smiled. Bay couldn't hold in the smile that spread across her face, bringing out the dimples in the milky white skin of her cheeks. A thought crossed her mind.

''Emmett is deaf?'' She felt like she already knew the answer. Daphne nodded.

Bay was ready to ask a lot more questions when her parents came towards her.

''Bay won't be meeting your friend Daphne,'' Bay's father stated. Bay looked at her father in outrage and confusion. ''Bay you are far too young to meet him and that is final.''

''You can't stop me!'' Bay seethed. Bay's father glared down at her tiny frame.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''You can't do this! Please!'' Bay cried out as her father slammed the door closed to one of the guest houses they had. She heard him lock the door.

''I'm doing this for your own good. You'll understand one day. Until then however, you will not leave this house. We put all of your things in there and if you need anything you can call.'' Her father asserted.

''What about school?'' Bay shouted.

''You leave that to me,'' He stated and Bay could hear his retreating foot steps. Bay slumped against the door and tears gathered in her eyes. She gripped her wrist as hard as she could while she sobbed.

**TA-DA! HOW WAS THAT? REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**''Signing/No speaking"**

_**"Signing/Speaking"**_

''Speaking/No signing"

_'Thinking or Flashback'_

**CHAPTER TWO- MALICE AND GUILT**

**''The surprise you said you had was me staying for dinner? Seriously? You are not the best surprise giver ever you know,'' **Emmett Bledsoe smirked. Daphne tried to smile.

She felt awful. She wanted to do something but she was a guest in this house. What could she do? Emmett deserved someone to share his life with and so did Bay, especially now.

Emmett pulled her from her thoughts.

**''So what are we having for dinner?'' **Daphne smiled.

She couldn't imagine what Bay must be feeling right now.

_**''I think Mrs. Kennish is making garlic chicken.''**_

Desperate. Scared. Sad. Maybe angry.

**''What about the girl who you were switched with? What's she like?'' **

Beautiful. Smart. Talented. Exactly what Emmett needed.

_**''She's fine. She's not home. She's...away.''**_ Emmett nodded.

Maybe she should go see her after Emmett left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paint. All Bay could manage to do was paint. She didn't even know what she was actually painting. She wasn't paying attention or even looking to see it.

She heard that sound again. The sound of a motorcycle. Somehow it soothed her. Connected her to the outside world.

**Knock. Knock.**

Her parents.

Her parents had been taking her for the past two weeks to Buckner Hall to withdraw her for home schooling.

There was nothing she could do. They were determined to keep her here. For how long, she didn't know.

This wasn't fair. She just wanted to see him. To touch him. Sometimes, she felt like he wasn't even real. Like the fates had gotten bored and decided to play a prank on the unsuspecting ones.

''Daphne has started taking cooking classes at Buckner,'' Kathryn tried to converse. Bay nodded absently.

''It's time to go. Hopefully this will be the last session and then we can go ahead with your home schooling,'' John said. Bay nodded again.

She hadn't spoken to them since they put her in here two weeks ago. She didn't exactly know what to say.

She hated them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Excuse me? Can you tell me where the cooking class is?'' Daphne asked a student she passed.

''I was actually headed there myself. I'm Simone, Simone Sinclair,'' She smiled but it wasn't the nice kind of smile. Daphne chose to ignore it. ''So what name do you have on your wrist?''

The typical conversation these days.

''James Wilkerson,'' Daphne answered.

''Wilke? That sucks. He's a total player. Screws anything with boobs and a vagina,'' Simone grimaced. Daphne guessed she had been one of the girls he had screwed.

''And Wilke goes here?'' Daphne asked. Simone nodded.

''I've heard the rumors about you. You and Bay were switched at birth huh? Wicked.'' Daphne nodded. ''Bay hasn't been to school for a couple of weeks now. I heard she wants to do home schooling that true?''

''Sort of,'' Daphne didn't know how to lie. Never has. Simone picked up on that.

''You're lying and badly.'' Daphne sighed.

''Her parents, mostly Mr. Kennish, decided to keep Bay locked in one of the guest houses.''

''Why?'' Simone gave her a stupid look.

''The name written on Bay's wrist, I know who it is. They don't want her to meet him,'' Daphne explained. Simone looked at her with interest.

''Emmett something...?''

''Emmett Bledsoe,'' Daphne finished. A smile filled with malice overcame Simone's face.

''Really? I would _love _to meet him if you wouldn't mind.'' Daphne nodded slowly in confusion.

''_Perfection_.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''You need a ride?'' Simone asked as Daphne and her walked down the steps of the school. Daphne shook her head.

''Emmett always picks me up.'' Simone's interest was caught again.

''Oh?'' The roar of a motorcycle captured their attention. Daphne smiled lightly and ran up to Emmett, still feeling guilty.

_**''Hey Emmett.'' **_Emmett took off his helmet and gave her his signature smirk.

**''Hey.''**

''Hi! I'm Simone and I am _very pleased _to meet you,'' Simone smirked. Emmett nodded slowly. Daphne looked back and forth between them.

She had a bad feeling about this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**''This is the first time you've invited us over. This house is beautiful,'' **Melody Bledsoe smiled. Regina smiled back.

_**''I wanted to wait until we finished putting everything away.'' **_Emmett and Daphne started setting the plates on the table for dinner.

**''That Simone girl was kind of weird,'' **Emmett signed. Daphne nodded.

**''I wanted to thank you Daphne for helping Emmett with his classes. Lately he has been kind of sad and it's like he doesn't want to bother anymore,'' **Melody signed.

**''Mom,'' **Emmett signed forcefully.

_**''What is wrong?'' **_Daphne asked. Everyone looked at Emmett with worried expressions.

**''I guess I'm just frustrated. I've been waiting around for the one I am supposed to be with and when I heard that your biological parents' last name was Kennish I thought Bay would be related to them in some way. I just got my hopes up when I shouldn't have. I'll deal and move on,'' **Emmett shrugged and tried to smile. Melody grimaced. Daphne stared at her mother, her guilt becoming too much to bare.

_**''I'm so sorry! I just wanted them to like me! I figured they would let her come out soon and everything would be fine!'' **_

**''What are you talking about?'' **Emmett asked.

_**''Bay is the Kennish's daughter!'' **_Emmett's eyes widened. _**''I'm so sorry Melody, Emmett. They told me not to say anything!''**_

**''Where is she?'' **Emmett looked at Daphne, pleading.

_**''They locked her away! To keep her away from you!'' **_Daphne felt tears streaming down her face. A pained look took over Emmett's face. Melody rested a hand on his shoulder.

**''I..I..I can't have her?'' **Emmett couldn't seem to find the right words. Daphne just couldn't take it anymore.

_**''**__**Come with me!**__**'' **_She signed with desperation.

She pulled everyone outside and led them towards the guest house.

Bay's cage.

Daphne began to bang on the door as hard as she could. She ran to grab the key from John's office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bay looked up from her painting. She realized she had been crying. The banging continued. She got up and walked slowly towards the door. She could hear Daphne's voice from the other side.

''Hang on Bay!''

Her eyes widened at the sound of the door unlocking. She couldn't help but begin to cry harder when she saw Daphne and Regina run in with another woman and a boy who looked about her age.

She whimpered and couldn't hold her emotions in anymore. She grabbed onto her wrist.

Emmett watched and noticed the name that was written. His name.

Bay noticed his intense staring and realized who he was.

Their eyes widened. Emmett looked all over her body. Taking in every detail.

Her beautiful round hips.

Long legs.

Milky white skin.

Long beautiful curly black hair pulled into a messy pony tail.

Big beautiful brown eyes filled with tears.

Hour glass figure hiding behind an apron covered in paint.

The perfect size breasts.

Her gorgeous face with no make up on it and a little paint on her cheeks.

She was his. She belonged to him. He couldn't help himself. He took one look at her pink full lips and..

He kissed her.

**TA-DA! HOW WAS THAT? REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**LET ME JUST TELL YOU THAT I FINALLY STARTED SEASON 2 AND UM WHAT THE HECK? THEY HAD SOOOO MANY OPPORTUNITIES TO GET BACK TOGETHER AND SO FAR THEY HAVE BLOWN ALL OF THEM! MY GOODNESS.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: THE LAST CHAPTER KEPT BOTHERING ME SO IT HAS BEEN CHANGED. YOU NEED TO READ THAT BEFORE YOU CONTINUE WITH THIS CHAPTER.**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**''Signing/No speaking"**

_**"Signing/Speaking"**_

''Speaking/No signing"

_'Thinking or Flashback'_

**CHAPTER THREE-BADNESS**

He kissed her.

Infront of his mom, his best friend, and his best friend's mom, he kissed her.

When he finally realized what he had done he tried to pull away but she pulled him back in when she slowly and carefully kissed him back.

He seemed to loose almost all control in that moment.

He pulled her as close as he could get her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She gasped at how close they felt and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in.

Bay whimpered and fisted his tshirt into her hands. Her tears seemed to be drying up.

She bit her lip when Emmett was pulled away from her.

''Would someone like to explain to me what is _going on here_?'' Mr. Kennish grabbed Bay's arm and pushed her towards her mother, further away from Emmett.

**''Please don't take her away from me!'' **Emmett begged.

''What is he saying?'' Mr. Kennish asked.

_**''Please don't take her away from me,'' **_Daphne answered.

''She's _my _daughter and I know what is best for her! You will not see each other! I will lock her up somewhere else and you won't find her until I say so!'' John yelled.

''_Stop!''_ Everyone looked at Bay. ''I have had enough. I am not going to stay in here anymore and I will see Emmett and it is _not _open for discussion.''

''It is not up to you Bay,'' Mr. Kennish growled.

''Yes it is,'' Bay glared up at her father. They definitely shared a temper.

''As long as you live under my roof-'' ''Then I won't live under your roof!''

''Where would you go Bay? You would choose some boy over your family?'' John had never looked so disappointed at Bay before.

''He's not some boy. You know that. My _whole _life I felt like I didn't belong. Like I was put in someone else's life and forced to live it. I thought that it was my fault. That maybe I just wasn't trying hard enough to fit in with you guys. I don't have anyone dad. _**I need him.**_'' Everyone's eyes widened at Bay.

_**''Did you just..?'' **_Daphne whispered. A small blush appeared on Bay's cheeks with all eyes on her.

_**''Being trapped in a house with no one around is at least a good place to learn sign lauguage.''**_

Emmett smiled at her and she couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Bay laughed as Emmett picked her up into his arms. Emmett smiled as he set her down on her bed.

**''I love you.'' **Bay smiled brightly.

_**''I love you too.'' **_Emmett smiled and planted his lips onto hers.

Bay fell back and grabbed at his back and shoulders. She felt Emmett grab onto her hips and brush against her naked skin. She couldn't help but tense up. He apparently noticed as he pulled back.

**''Are you okay?''**

_**''I'm fine. Really. I've just never..you know..yeah,'' **_Bay lamely finished. Emmett pulled up to look at her face.

**''Are you a virgin?'' **Bay nodded slowly. **''Why?'' **

_**''I wanted my first time to be with you. No other boy ever mattered to me like you did,'' **_Bay couldn't find the courage to look him in the eyes. Emmett couldn't stop staring. He sighed and sat up. Bay watched him.

_**''Did you want me to sleep with other guys?'' **_

**''Of course not. I couldn't stand even the idea of you with anyone else.''**

_**''So what's wrong?'' **_Emmett sighed.

**''Sometimes I felt like you didn't even exist. I was lonely and I dated other girls. I slept with one of them..I am so sorry Bay.'' **Bay felt nauseous and kind of hurt but she couldn't blame him.

_**''It's okay. I felt that way too sometimes. I almost slept with my ex-boyfriend Ty but when I saw your name on my wrist I just couldn't go through with it. It doesn't change anything.'' **_Emmett looked at Bay painfully. She was way too good for him. He was such a hypocrite.

**''I'm really, really sorry Bay. You can hate me if you want.'' **Bay smiled.

_**''I could never hate you. I'm nauseous and if I ever find out who the slut is I'll kill her but I don't hate you.'' **_Emmett laughed and kissed her everywhere he could get his hands on. Bay smiled.

_**''I'm going back to school tomorrow.''**_

**''Are you happy about that?'' **Bay wasn't exactly sure how to answer that.

_**''I'm not sure. Honestly, I hate it at Buckner but it's better than being trapped in the guest house without you.'' **_Emmett smirked.

**''And I can pick you up everyday after school so we can make out.'' **Bay laughed.

_**''Yeah we are good at that.'' **_Emmett grabbed her hips and kissed her, he began trailing kisses down her neck. Bay couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. Emmett pulled away and smirked at the look on her face.

**''You are probably the sexiest human being I've ever come across but I'm not gonna make you do anything you aren't ready for or you don't want to do. I love you and I can wait however long you want to. We have forever together.'' **Bay smiled.

_**''When I'm ready, you'll be the first one to know.'' **_Emmett smiled and kissed her goodbye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bay sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Everyone kept staring at her like she was alien or something.

Apparently everyone knew that she met Emmett and her parents locked her away for it. Great.

The last thing she needed, of course, entered her eyesight. Simone Sinclair. Probably the only person in the world Bay actually hated.

The roar of her favorite motorcycle pulled her away. She smiled brightly when Emmett pulled off his helmet. He grabbed her hand and brought her in for a kiss. He smirked and handed her a helmet.

Bay smiled and climbed on. She noticed Simone watching closely but blew it off.

The bad feeling wasn't going away though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**''Guys this is my new friend in cooking class, Simone Sinclair. Simone this is everyone,'' **_Daphne smiled. Simone seem to keept her eyes only on Emmett. Bay felt nauseous again.

That bad feeling seemed to only be getting stronger at this point.

**TA-DA! WHAT'D YOU THINK? REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


End file.
